WYCTB Epilouge
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: This is related to Words You Can't Take Back. I know I've been lagging it but here it is :


**Yo! Shikamaru-Syndrome here! Long time no type huh? Lol I'm really sorry! XD I curse myself! I've been lagging it big time but I mean I have school and I am a junior so… yea….and plus my name isn't Shikamaru-Syndrome for nothing! Lol anyway here's the epilogue for WYCTB its short and to the point so yea. Oh and due to popular demand (if you wanna call it that?) I inserted the wedding so here you go. Note that it is about a 5~6 months skip so kibi-kun is about 5~6 months old :D….l… like always grammar mistakes and all that jive….. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Words You Can't Take Back Epilogue<strong>

Hinata was happier than she has ever been in years. Why? Because today was her wedding day. In fact, she was admiring herself in her wedding gown at the moment. After having to kick out her maid of honor, bridesmaids, and sister out, she had time to relax and fully appreciate her reflection.

It was a total shock when Sasuke had asked for her to marry him. Hinata assumed that he wasn't ready to marry or even that he didn't want to marry. They were in a time where just because two people had a child together didn't mean that they had to marry. So when Sasuke planned the cliché romantic dinner and got on one knee, it took all that was Hinata not to pounce him and scream out her yes. The next day her friends and herself spend the whole day looking at wedding dresses, wedding hairstyles and basically everything wedding. By the third month into the engagement, Hinata found the wedding dress she saw herself getting married in.

She sighed softly at the memory and smiled at her wedding dress. It was a strapless corset style top with a purple sash tied into a pretty little bow around the waist. The rest of the gown was frilly and had a small train. Her hair was up in a decorative braided bun with the veil on it. She wore little make-up, but the make-up she wore was around her eyes (Smokey purple eye shadow, eye linear and mascara) and lips (clear gloss). Hinata was fixing her veil when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Um. It's me Hinata. Can I please enter?"

"Naruto?" Hinata said surprised.

"Um. Yea…. Are you too busy? Can we talk?" Naruto asked this time a little more hesitantly.

"Oh! Yes Naruto, please come in!" Hinata said a little sheepish of not letting him in sooner.

Naruto came in with his head bowed and quickly turned to closed the door. When he turned back and faced her, he was stunned speechless. She was absolutely beautiful!

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Hinata blushed and looked at her feet shyly.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata replied in a whisper.

"You look absolutely and undeniably stunning!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No need Hinata, it's the honest truth." Naruto beamed at Hinata, while she blushed again and smiled. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked down.

"You also look very handsome Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto looked down at his suit. He was wearing a black suit with the only color in his wardrobe being his yellow tie.

"You think so? It's too black for my taste. Sasuke told me to get a grey tie but this one makes the whole wardrobe pop! But my tie wasn't the only thing that was going to pop. When Ino saw my tie she was literally going to hang me with it! I've heard of bridezillas but not bride's maid Zilla!" Naruto said laughing. Hinata joined in on his laughter. Ino, Tenten and even Temari have basically been her wedding planners for everything, though Ino took it more literally than the rest (even if Tenten was her maid of honor). Their laughter died down and Naruto smiled at Hinata with a hint of sadness.

"Hinata. Please forgive me. Please forgive for all that I've put you through. You loved me but I was too blind and too arrogant to think that you would ever stop loving me. I thought that I loved Sakura but that was not the case. I was obsessed with her while my pride did not let you go. I made you suffer and nothing will rid me of that guilt. I saw you leave my side and I could not handle that. I thought that Sasuke had stolen you from me but that wasn't what was happening. He didn't steal you from me but I lost you. I lost the only thing that ever truly and purely loved me for who I was and I thank you. You seem happy and I wish from the bottom of my heart that you stay that way. Please promise me that you'll be happy."

Hinata just stared at Naruto with wide tearful eyes.

"Naruto! You're gonna make me cry! I forgive you Naruto. I forgave you the moment you put Sakura behind bars. You will always have a place in my heart Naruto. You will always be my first love and that's someone a girl never forget. Thank you Naruto. I promise I will be happy." Hinata said with tearful eyes. Naruto's eyes watered as well but he held in his tears. He went over to Hinata and gave her the biggest hug he could muster. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto backed away chuckling slightly.

"I guess this is the part where I say if Sasuke ever hurts you in any way I'll kill him!" Naruto said laughing.

"I guess it is. Thank you Naruto." Hinata said giggling. Naruto and Hinata were having a good time before a knocking disrupted them.

"Come in!" Hinata said. Kurenai popped her head in and saw Naruto with her as-if daughter.

"There you are Naruto! Sasuke and Ino have been looking all over the stupid church for you! Hurry your butt and go out there with Tenten! Sasuke is already pissed! If he sees you here with his soon to be wife, we won't be able to stop him from killing you."

"Gotta go Hinata see you in a few minutes. Again, you look beautiful. Sasuke is a very lucky man." Naruto said sincerely. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek before dashing and dodging almost getting hit by Kurenai. Once he was gone, she turned to Hinata and looked at her suspiciously .

"What was all that Hinata?"

"Nothing Kurenai, Naruto and I were just having a heart to heart. I think we'll be good friends from now on." Hinata said smiling at the woman that has almost been like a true mother to her. Kurenai smiled softly and sighed.

"I'm glad. Now hurry up child! You don't want to keep Sasuke waiting now do you?"

"No Kurenai. Let's get me married." Hinata said laughing.

"Yes! Let's!" Kurenai said laughing too.

* * *

><p>Sasuke never got nervous. It wasn't in his Uchiha blood to get nervous, but he had to admit, he was sweating it today. It wasn't that he was having second thoughts of marrying Hinata. Far from it! He loved the mother of his son with his own life. He guessed it was the knowledge that he was going to be tie down that was the problem. It was basic men instinct. It was after a talk with Asuma, Itachi and even Neji that got him to calm down (even if all Neji did was threaten his life). Now here he was, at the front of the aisle waiting for his soon-to-be-wife. He started to hear the music playing and started to get antsy. This time not from nervousness, but from anxiety to see Hinata in her wedding dress. After every one came out, the only people who were left were Asuma (who was walking Hinata down the aisle) and the bride herself. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode until the long awaited couple came down the aisle.<p>

Sasuke was stunned (much like Naruto) at Hinata appearance. She was a goddess. Sasuke forgot to breathe for a second. He was going to marry her. He felt like the all his anxiety was washed away. He felt like one cocky son of a bitch! When Hinata was handed to him it took all that was him to not jump her bones in front of everyone; including the priest. The ceremony began and everything went as plan. They rehearsed their vows (some got misty when Hinata said hers, some sweat-dropped when Sasuke bluntly said his), they kneeled in front of the priest and solidified the ceremony when they put on the wedding lasso on. However when Kiba came to put it on he secretly whispered to Sasuke:

"Dude you just screwed yourself over."

By the time of the reception came around, everyone was having a good time. The highlights of the party was when Sasuke had to take off Hinata's garter and when instead of having their first dance as husband and wife, they had their first dance as a family (Kibi-kun, Sasuke, and Hinata). By the end of the night Hinata, Sasuke and Kibi were in their respective room. Hinata was in her wedding gift from Ino and the girls (a lacy nightie that ended a little pass her butt) and Sasuke was in nothing but sweatpants.

"So Mr. Uchiha, can't wait to go on our honeymoon tomorrow?" Sasuke smirked cockily at Hinata and hugged her by her waist, leaning in and giving her quick pecks in-between words.

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha I am. Just so you know if you want to go sightseeing you'll have to go when I'm asleep because I'm not planning to leave the bedroom." Sasuke said slyly.

"Sasuke you prev!" Hinata said giggling while slapping his shoulder. Sasuke smirked once again and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Only for you."

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm kidding. I love you too Hinata Uchiha."

* * *

><p><em>*7years later.*<em>

"Say Daddy Akemi!" Sasuke demanded his one year old daughter who silently stared back.

"Say Daddy! How hard is it to say Daddy! Its two syllables! Dad- dee!"

"Oh Sasuke leave her be! She's only one!" Hinata said giggling at her sulking husband. Sasuke glared at his wife and sulked more.

"Easy for you to say she already said Mommy!"

"Well when Kibi-kun was a baby the first thing he said was Daddy so I deserve a trade of!" Hinata said pouting.

"This is so uncool. How did a cool guy like me end up with uncool parents?" Kibishii mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled at his son. Kibi-kun gulped with eyes wide.

"N-nothing dad!"

"That's what I thought." Sasuke huffed. His son was so impressionable. If he could, his son would probably bleach his hair and have it up like Soul Evans for Soul Eater (his current idol). He didn't even know why a seven year old was reading that kind of thing! It wasn't seven year old material. Sasuke had to hold down a blush as he thought a particular cat character.

"So Kibi-kun what do you want for Christmas?" Hinata asked her son.

"A headband or jacket like Soul's."

"Oh honey, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes mom I'm sure."

"Ok. Well I'm going to go make dinner." Hinata said kissing her family.

"I'll help you. Here Kibishii, take care of your sister."

"K' dad."

Hinata and Sasuke went to the kitchen and Hinata tried to make dinner but a certain Uchiha male was making that impossible.

"Sasuke I'm trying to make dinner." Hinata said giggling. Sasuke just buried his face more into her neck while squeezing her waist.

"Go ahead."

"I kind of can't with you as an accessory." Hinata said exasperated. Sasuke just chuckled at his wife and inhaled her scent.

"You know we haven't been alone for some time now. What if tomorrow we dump the kids on Kurenai tomorrow and have some you and me, husband and wife time? Hmm?" Sasuke asked her while kissing her neck. He knew that would persuade her.

"I don't know Sasuke. That's kind of rude." Hinata said. However she bit her lip from Sasuke nibbling and sucking on her sensitive neck. "But it has been a long time and I don't think Kurenai would mind."

"That's what I thought." Sasuke said smirking. Sasuke leaned away from her neck and leaned to kiss her on the lips. The kiss started off slow but passionate but ended up just being passionate. That is until a certain young Uchiha male came running in to the kitchen with his baby sister in his arms.

"Mom! Dad! Stop that! That's so gross and uncool!" Kibi-kun said with a 'yuck' face.

"Boy you better pull a good excuse for disrupting us out of your ass before I beat the shit out of it!" Sasuke said evilly. Kibi-kun gulped for a second time at his dad before Hinata yelled at Sasuke and slapped him in the chest.

"I do dad! I really do! Akemi just said Daddy!"

"What?" Both his parents said in shock.

"Yea look! Akemi say Daddy!" Kibishii asked his sister. Akemi looked up at her brother than at her parents before laughing and clapping. Sasuke and Hinata sighed in defeat (and frustration on part of Sasuke) when they heard as clear as day a two syllable words leave her mouth:

" Daddy."

"Did she just say…." Hinata asked shocked.

"Daddy!" Akemi said more energetically. Sasuke took his daughter from his son's arms and carried her.

"Akemi say Daddy." Sasuke demanded. Akemi looked at her dad for a long time before giggling and saying that word again.

"Daddy!" She turned to her Hinata and smiled. "Mommy! Mommy, Daddy!"

Hinata made her way to her husband and laughed tearfully.

"Yes honey I'm your Mommy and Daddy is Daddy!"

"So uncool…."

"Come here Kibi-kun Mommy wants to give you a hug. You're part of this family even if you like it or not."

Hinata hugged her husband and son. Sasuke looked down at Hinata and his son. He really was proud of his family. He would never change his family for anything in the world.

"I know I don't say this enough, but I'm lucky to have a family as wonderful like this. Thank you Hina-hime for giving me two wonderful kids, and Kibishii I'm proud to call you my son…..even if you get on my nerves." Hinata smiled softly at her at her husband and kissed him on the lips. Kibishii grinned at his dad and nodded.

"And you're a pretty cool dad."

"Not only cool but wonderful. I love you Mr. Uchiha."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>SO yea that it! I'm officially done with WYCTB! Lol sorry I've been lagging it! But here it is! Please review and if someone review these words: "Stop lagging it and write some more!" I swear to goth that I'll make a oneshot for you lol! So yea… Review! Peace!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
